Roast Beef Sandwich
by Fredrik-Karp
Summary: Cry gets his lucky day with his only love Markimoo. That's it. *I don't own anything that is written in this FanFic. Maybe only the Roast Beef Sandwich part. Side Note- Anything starting with "Mar-" is Markiplier.


"And as always, I will see you in the next video. Bye, Bye!"

Mark said, as he finished yet another amazing video.

"Man, that game sure was fun," said Marki as he stretched. "Now just need to edit it later tonight. For now a little break."

Mark went to his living room with a bowl of gummy worms. Sat down on his couch and turned on the TV. He went to his Pre-Recorded list to watch an episode of Steven Universe. He chose the episode named "Rose's Scabbard."

Cry suggested Markimoo to watch the show. Mark since then considered it a guilty pleasure.

DING!

The doorbell rang, Mark paused the show to answer the door. It was revealed to have been Cry who rang the doorbell.

Marky asked, "Cry, what are you doing here, and how? You didn't notify me."

"Well Pewds picked me up while riding Edgar, I can't really explain it, but he wanted us to do a challenge video at your house. Then he said he has to go somewhere, most likely to get items for the challenge," said Cry.

"I see. What may the challenge be about?" Asked Mark.

"That I have no clue about, if the wait is too long want to record a separate video while I'm here?" Asked Cry.

"Yeah man, come in, I'm watching Steven Universe at the moment. So if he doesn't come back by the time we're done watching we'll start on a video," Said Mark.

"Awesome," Cry said as he came inside.

As Cry sat down, he noticed what episode Marth was on.

"You're far behind, Like Season two is already out." Cry said.

"Hey I can't help that, you only just told me about this show like 5 days ago." Mark said as he came from the kitchen getting Cry a Roast Beef Sandwich.

Cry Slightly blushes

Mark sat down and resumes the show. After a couple of minutes. The episode ends.

Mark says, "I think Pearl totally has a thing for Rose. It's like so easy to tell."

but you can't figure out I like you,' Cry thought.

"Either way, want to start on that video now so we can keep watching Steven Universe afterwards until Felix gets here?"

"Oh uh, yeah, yeah," Cry said off guard.

As Mark and Cry get ready to record, Cry setting up his computer in a free area Mark had close to him. Cry then notices that he has no idea what to play with Mark.

'Shit I should've of thought of a game before I suggested this. Good job Cry'

"So what were you thinking of playing?" Mark said.

'SHITSHITSHIT.'

"Uhm, uh, H1Z1?"

'Good save Cry, Good Save.'

"Alright, you know how to play?" Mark said.

'fuck'

"No I actually do not" Cry said, disappointed at himself.

"That's fine, I'll teach you. It's pretty simple. Once you get the hang of it."

As Mark was teaching Cry the basics in moving around and riding a vehicle, Cry asks, "How do I use the weapon?"

"Oh that you just have to press the the numbers on the typewriter keys. Depending on what you want. Such as," Mark reaches out to the Number 2 key. Cry noticing his muscles along the way. "This key to switch to the.. Cry you okay there?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." Cry said off guard for looking at Markimoo's muscles.

'Damn, hopefully he didn't notice I was looking.'

"Hey Cry, tell me if I'm wrong. but.." Mark started to say.

'SHIT, PLEASE TELL ME ITS ABOUT MY MASK HAVING A SMUDGE ON IT OR SOME SHIT'

"Do you possibly like me?" Mark Finished.

Cry Blushes and has a hint of a tear under his mask.

"Uhh, I.." Cry nervously said.

Martha grabs on to Cry facing him face to face. Cry Blushes as turning the other way. But Mark puts his hand on Cry cheek, pulling the mask up far enough to see his lips. Mark slowly gets closer, closing his eyes. Cry Blushing like crazy over here, decides to get ready for his, desired, kiss. The moment Cry and Mark kiss, was a moment of passion. Cry tapped out to ask, "Could we possibly be in a more comfortable room.?"

"Oh yes, of course." Mark said blushing as well.

As Cry and Mary entered the bedroom, Cry took the first step and sat down, then nervously motioning mark to get closer. Mark did so, and once they got the chance, they kissed a again of the same passion as the moment before. Then they repeatedly kiss, each one being more passionate.

Cry then timidly unbuckles Mark's belt. Then slid his jeans and boxers down his legs. Cry gave him a handjob, but stopped in the middle of it due to him being a bit nervous. Since he hasn't done it with a man before. Mark notices, and Marth says "Don't worry, I'll make sure not to go too far."

Cry Blushes and wants to please Markimooo. So he got on the bed face down on all fours. Wanting him and Mark to be one. Has Mark was getting closer, he was about at his entrance, Teasing a bit, and when Mark was ready. He-

"YO FUCKERS!" Said Pewds has he entered Mark's house with Edgar and a bag in each hand.

"Oh god," said Cry as quiet as possible. "Hurry, uh greet him before he comes by.!"

"What do I say?" Mark said as he puts a robe on.

"Say I'm in the Bathroom and you, uh, were about to take a shower!" Cry said hastily.

Mark nods to agree, and runs to Pubes and explains what he was about to do and where Cry was.

"I see, well me and Cry will wait until you're done," Says Pewds.

"Awesome, Thank you Felix." Mark said as he makes his way (Downtown) to the shower.

As Mark is walking, Cry passes by and blushes so much you can faintly see it through his mask. Mark smiles, and kiss Cry's forehead and fix his mask as it was angled.

Cry blushed more and made himself calm down before meeting back up with Pewds.

"Hey Cry, have a nice time?" asked Pewds.

Cry slightly blushes, "Yeah, I did, we were just watching Steven Universe the whole time."

"Ah, I see." Felix said.

"By the way, what's in the big bag? Is it the challenge?" Cry asked.

"YEAH! Got it from New Jersey."

'New Jersey?' Cry Thought.

Felix then pulls out a 105 lb Burger. We are going to record each other eating all this in an hour. Felix eyes light up.

"Oh god why." Cry said.


End file.
